The Secret
by Mystic Viccer
Summary: My name is Ali Firewood and I was harnessed. My little sister was taken and I didn't save her. I now have to live with at. The aliens came to our world and I what it back. I don't know where I am or if any of this is real. Help me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first time posting one of my works online I hope you like it. When I started writing this story I thought it would be different if the o.c. was crazy and did a lot of thing that no one would think to do. **

**I don't own falling Skies or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my o.c.**

The Secret

Chapter 1

I blink twice.

"I think she's coming to.." I heard a voice say.

Flash Back

"Ali! ALI! Get them away!" A little girl screamed

"Jen! It's good to be O.k.! I'm going to save you!" I told her.

I pulled on the resistances and freed myself. I ran to Jen but was to late. She stopped crying and they had something on her back. I panicked and run before any of those things could get me.

End of Flash Black

I shot up in the bed and screamed. A woman next to me jumped back and put her hands in the air.

"Anne what Happened?" A men somewhere in the room asked.

"I was just checking her breathing." she answered.

"Who? And where am I? What's going on?" I asked.

"You needed to calm down before..." I don't know the rest because everything went black.

This time when I woke up I didn't scream and the man and woman were gone. I sat up and rubbed my head and then I started to laughing to myself.

"It was just a dream." I said.

"What was?" A boy asked.  
"I looked up at him. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Your room? This is the medical center." He said.

"Medical Center..haha..I'm in a mental hospital. I'm crazy." I said.

"What?!" The boy said. Well he wasn't a boy he looked to be my age.

That was when the lady from before came into the room. "Oh good you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked.

"You're my nurse?" I asked.

"Well I'm the Doctor here." she answered.

At that moment the men for before, a boy that looked to be Jen's age, and a guy that looked 17 or 18 years old came in.

"I'm crazy! That's it! I'm crazy!" I said.

"Why do you think you're crazy?" The doctor asked.

"Because you're not real." I said.

"WHAT!" The kid across from me said.

"BEN! Let her explain." The older man said. and looked at me.

"Well you." I pointed at the doc, "Are what i think my mother would look like and you" I point to the little boy, "is what my mind's way of showing Jen, and you," I point to the older boy. "Look like my douchebag ex boyfriend." That made the last guy laugh.

"Shut up Ben!" The ex look alike yelled.  
"And you" Pointing at Ben (which made him stop laughing.) "you are my conscience."

"Why is your consciences a guy?" The little boy asked.

"I look up to mostly guys." I said.

"If you're crazy then how do you know all this?" The ex look alike asked.

"But i'm crazy...I'm crazy..." Ben held up five finger and slowly put them do as I said I was crazy until all the finger were down then, "This is real..she's gone..why didn't I save her?" I said.

"O.k we need some you to answers some questions." The doctor said and I nodded. "What is your name?"  
"Ali..Alison Fireheart." I said.

"O.k. Ali, I'm Anne." The Doctor said.

"I'm Tom." The older man said. "And these are my sons. That's Hal (point to ex look alike), Mat (the little boy) and Ben (well the only one left.)"

"How old are you?" Mat asked.

"I'm 15." I said smile at him. "Where am I?"

"You are with the second mass." Tom said.

"Wait! Did you say Mass as in Massachusett?" I asked.

"Yes." Tom answered.

"But I'm from Rhode Island. How did I get to Mass?" I asked.

"Well Mass it right above Rhode Island." Ben said.

"No really I thought it was above Florida." I said rolling my eyes at Ben. Hal started to laugh..

Shut up Hal!" Ben said.

"Ali I need you to tell me what happened to you." Anne said.

"Well the day of the attack I was watching my little sister." I started.

"Now that's Jen right?" Anne asked.

"Yes. With my best friend Jane. When we heard a noise but that was normal for the part of Providence I lived in. Then it got really quit so I looked outside to see the aliens. I grabbed Jen and ran. We ran for a will and we lost Jane I don't know what happened to her. Well the conner us and we were taken to an old factor. My sister was...I don't know what you call it but they have control of her now. I got free and tried to save her but was too late so I ran.  
I ran of 3 weeks before the got me and did the same. The next thing I know I wake up here." I finished.

There was a long silence before I said. "I'm hungry. Hey Benny do you know where I can get food?"

Hal started to laugh. "Yea _Benny _where's the food."

"Shut up Hal!" Ben said. THen he got up and walked out of the room. I followed saying good bye to everyone in the room.

**please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the first chapter. Thank you to ** **VictoriaT, neminka, ** **lovelikewoe13, monkey2141, cellacouto1, and MysticHunterWitch for following the story in means a lot to me.**  
**I don't own falling skies.**

Chapter 2

As we were leaving the room Ben hit Hal. Somehow I got a hand of Ben. I stopped and turn around to face him. "Why am I leading I don't know where I'm going. Unless you want to go into every room until I find it."

Ben shrugged so I went into the first room. "This is the weapon room." Ben said.

"Benny I'm cute not stupid." I said looking at a weapon. I started to fix some of the weapons that were put together wrong.

"What are you doing?!" Ben asked.

"Fix them they were put together wrong." I told him and left the room. Ben followed and took the lead. When we got to the cafeteria I got as much food as I could. I sat down and Ben sat across for me. He watched as I eat.

"What have you never seen a girl eat?" I asked.

"Not like that." He answer. That was when a man walked over to us. "What do you want Pope?" Ben asked.

"I want to talk to the girl." Pope said

I winked at Ben then turned and faced Pope. "You look familiar."

"What?!" Pope asked.

"You look like me dad's boyfriend." I said.

Ben tried not to laugh. "I am devoutly straight little girl." Pope a=said.

Hal walked over. "Hal, why do you look like my ex, who cheated on me with 3 of my cousins and 2 of my friends?" I asked.

Hal and Pope didn't know what to saw. Well Ben was cry from trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh and Hal, you put some guns together wrong I had to fix them."

"You know how to use a gun?" Pope asked.

"Yes and knives, pencils, sniper rifle, small guns..." I listed 20 different kinds of guns. "...a cannon, pusok, and a grafing hook." I looked up and Hal was running and Pope was gone. Ben bursted into laughter. "You figured it out?"

"When you said that Pope looked like your dad's boyfriend." Ben said.

"You can have so much fun when people think you're crazy." I said.

"You mean that you were lying the whole time?" Ben asked.

"I did think I was crazy but I lied about what you looked like or what I thought you were to me." I told him.

"So Hal doesn't look like your ex?" Ben asked.

"NO, but my ex did cheat on me" I said.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"It was a month before the attack." I told him. "I didn't cry about or anything."

"Are you the new girl?" Someone asked.

"Yes and you are?" I asked.

"Maggie." She said.

"Ali." I said.

She sat next to me on the bench. "You are the only people that can scare Pope." Maggie said. I just laughed.  
I became a fighter for the second mass. The Masons were really nice to me and made me feel like family. I was always there to help Matt out. I worked well with Hal on the field but it was nothing to how good Ben and I were. Ben became my close friend, we did almost everything together. My other friends was Maggie, and Jimmy but even with some people liking me a lot of the people didn't and I know why.

One night two month after I came. I was sitting on the roof of the school thinking to myself.

"What wrong?" Someone asked.

I turned to see Ben. He sat next to me. "I'm just think." I said.

"What's on your mind?" Ben asked.

I looked at him. "I think I'm going to leave."

"Why you can't leave?!" Ben said.

"Benny I'm not wanted here. Do you see the why the others look at me?! It because of the spikes." I told him. I removed my jacket and lifted my hair to remind him. I was wearing a black beater.

"How do you think I feel?!" Ben yelled. I looked at him. He had his back to me and his shirt was up so I could see it.

"You were harnessed?" I asked.

"I wake up an hour before you." Ben said.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked. Ben shrugged and pulled his shirt down. "A shrug! That all you do! I thought I was the only one!" I putted my jacket on and head of the door.

"Ali! Wait!" Ben called.

I turned and faced him. "I thought I could trust you." I said. Then I slammed the the door behind me.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the sad end of the last chapter.**

**I don't own falling skies**

Chapter 3

Third person pov

Hal was walking down the hall when he saw Ben. "Hey Ben, have you seen Ali? She support to be on watch with Maggie." Hal called.

"Nope haven't seen her." Ben said quickly.

"Ben what do you know?" Hal asked.

"Nothing. Why do you think I know something?" Ben asked.

"Because you two are always together." Hal said. "What did you do?"

"What?! Why do you think that?" Ben begins and then saw Hal's face. "I sawed her that I was harnessed."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell her soon?" Hal yelled.

"I don't know." Ben said.

"You need to think more." Hal said hitting Ben on the head.

"You didn't need to hit me I already feel bad." Ben said.

"You should. Where would she go? Hal asked.

Ali pov

I walk to my station. "There you are." Maggie said. "I had to send Hal to find you."

"Sorry." I said.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.  
"Nothing." I said.

"If you don't tell me, then it going to be a long three hours." Maggie said.

"Ben and I got into a fight." I told her.

"Listen my advice is Skitters!" Maggie said.

"What kind of...Oh shit." U said and started to shot at them.

When they heard the noise of guns some other fighter came to help. The building was almost shrouded by skitters. We fought them of hours. A skitter got a hold of my leg. I shot it's head off but two more came. "NO way in hell are you get me back." I yelled and shot them and everywhere.

That was when a high pitch sound filled the air. i dropped my gun and covered my ears. I fell to my knees in pain. I could see the skitter running away. Maggie was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her. Maggie helped me to my feet. I cried in pain. There was a cut on my leg. Maggie picked me up and carried me to the med bus. My hearing started to come back. Now I could feel the pain in my leg and started to scream.

"Maggie hold her still." Anne ordered.

Maggie pinned me down. Anne started to saw it together when I posted out from blood loss.

I walk up a few hours later. I sat up and looked around; Anne was writing something down, Lourdes was helping another patient, It looked like Maggie was driving and I looked next to me and Ben was sleeping in a chair next to me.

"He hasn't moved scenes he go on." Lourdes said. "How do you feel?"

"Better thank you." I said. "What's going on."

"We're looking for somewhere to stay." She said. "And the aliens took Tom."

"What?!" I said. This woke up Ben. "Sorry."

He looked up sleepy and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I said smiling.

**Sorry that wasn't my best chapter. **__**This is really wrong from episode but I didn't know how to change it without rereading the second chapter. I will do better in season 2, I promise. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own falling Skies.**

Chapter 4

2 Weeks later

Ben and I were scouting the area looking of gas.  
"Benny." I called. "Look."  
I point out an area with my flashlight. He shined his flashlight and saw a white pickup that had the roof torn off and was nowhere to be found.  
"You got the gas container?" I asked . Ben nodded and started to fill it up. When he finshed I saw the light.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Mecs." I said. We looked around there was no roof on the car so that was no help.

"Under here." Ben said. Getting under the car and I followed after. It was a tight fit until the middle where I was able turn sideways. Ben did the same so that we were facing each other. I looked up so I could see the lights of the mecs.

"Ali, I'm sorry." Ben said and I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked,

"For not telling you." Ben answered. We didn't have a changes to talk about it.

"It's ok." I said.

"Are you still going to leave" He asked.

"Why should I stay?" I asked.

"Well..what about Anne or Lourdes ot Matt?" Ben said.  
"I don't know." I said.

"If you leave who else is going to correct Hal?" Ben asked and I laughed. The mec light shined on my side and BEn pulled me into him. I grabbed him in surprise. We were both breathing heavy. I looked up at him. He was looking behind me to check that it was safe.

"Ben is there any other reason that I should stay?" I asked.

He looked at me. "We need you...Second Mass needs you."

I looked up before saying. "The coast is clear." i got out from under the car.

We went back to base and reported what we saw. I went to the top part id the airplane holder to think. I sat down so my feet were out the window in the area. I was too lost in thought to knowest when Ben came over, so I jumped when he said. "Can we talk?"

"Benny when did you get here?" I asked.

"A little while ago. I what to know why you are leaving." Ben said.

I signed and look down. "I know that Matt, Hal, and Second Mass needs me but-"  
Ben cut me off.

"I don't care if they need you..:" Ben said. "I needed you." The next thing to happen was Ben grabbing me face with one hand and kissed me.

It was one sotf and had more feeling than any of my other kisses had. Ben pulled away and stood up. He walked to the wall.

"Sorry." He said. I stood up and walked over to him. I stood right in front of him and throw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me right against him. I don't know how long we were there but I didn't care because it was the best kiss i've ever had.

We heard a fake cough and pulled away from each other to see Hal standing there.

**This was a short chapter but I want to end it there so you would want to read more. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Here is the next part. **  
**I don't own Falling skies. If I did I would be reading this.**

**Chapter 5**

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to say that I'm not kissing you so you'll stay. I'll leave that to Ben." Hal said with a smile across his face.

I felt my face go beet red. "I'm going to just..." I said then ran off to my tent.

I went straight to bed, and going straight to sleep for the first time since the invasion started. The next morning I heard voices, but didn't care to listen. That was when I felt the cot move from underneath me, causing me to fall on my hands and knees.

"See that is how you get wake someone up." Maggie said to Lourdes-the three of us share a tent together.

I put the cot up and sat on it so I could put my shoes on. Grabbing my jacket I said,"You two coming?"

"We were waiting for you, sleeping beauty." Maggie said.

We walked to the dining area. I got some food and sat down. I was welcomed by teasing.

"What is this? Ali tired **and** had to be woken up?" Ben said.

I looked up at him and glared. "Shut up, Benny.

"But that is 2 of 3 things that you said I would never see." Ben contained.

I stretched and yawned. "And you will never see me cry."

Hal came over and sat down. He opened his mouth to say something but I said. "If it has to do with last night or me being tired, just remember, just because I'm tired doesn't mean I cannot kick your ass again."  
Hal smiled and ate his food. Maggie came over and sat next to me. She was just about to tease me when Weaver came over to us.  
"You are going to go back to the truck that Ben and Alison found, see if it is in good use, and look around the area. I expect you back for lunch." He said and walked away.

"Why does he call me Alison. No one calls me that. Not even my family called my that." I said.

"For the same reason that you raise your hand around him." Hal said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." I said.

"You think." Maggie said.

"Only when I'm tired." I said and we all laughed.

-At the Truck an hour later-

"Ok, we'll cover more ground if we split up. Ali and Ben go west, Maggie and I will go east. Meet back in an hour." Hal said.

We went separate ways and when Ben and I were about 5 minutes away he said. "So, does this mean you're staying?"

I raised one eyebrow. "For now."

"For now? For now?! What does that mean?" Ben said.

I stopped and faced him. "That means that you worry too much." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

As I started to walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to kiss me. We never did, though, because I saw a girl with with long black hair; She was limbing.

"Benny look." I said he turned and I ran over to her. "Jane?"

"Ali." She said, then passed out. I caught her and laid her on the ground. I saw the cut on her side, so I took my jacket and used it to put pressure on the cut.

"Help me carry her." I told Ben. He grabbed her feet and I got her arms. We walked as fast as we could to the trunk. "Put her in the trunk."

I put the gas back in the trunk and put it in the back. Then I yelled. "Maggie! 64!"

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"Shh" I listened for a second before I heard Maggie.

"A or B?!" She yelled.

"B!" I yelled then turned to Ben. "Code."

"Shit! I'm on my way." She yelled.

I got into the car and pulled the wire box open.  
"You know how to hotwire a car?"

"Yea." I said and continued to work. When Maggie and Hal go there I hand the car started.

"How bad?" Maggie said.

"I don't know. She's in the back." I said. They got in and a drove off.

"Ali." Hal asked. "When did you learn to drive?"

"I taught myself before the invasion." I said.

"And you know how to hotwire a car?" Hal asked.

"Yea." I said in a tone that said 'doesn't everyone?'

We got to the camp in half the time it would have if we drove. Weaver was waiting for report. Ben and I jumped out of the car. I ran to the back of the truck.

"We need a medic." Ben said.

Anne ran over. "What's wrong?" She looked around and saw all four of us.

"We were searching the area and found her." Ben explained.

Anne go to the back of the car and looked at her. She removed the jacket to see how bad it was. "Lourdes, I the sewing kit, wrapping, water, and a rag." Anne said then turned her attached to us. "What do we know about her?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything." She answered.

"Her name is Jane, she's 15 years old, she lived in Rhode Island, I don't know how is got here or what happened, but I do know that she is still my bestfriend." I said.

That was when Lourdes came back with the things. "I need everyone but Lourdes to get away from the truck."

We did as we were told. All I could do was wait and hope that she was ok. I paced back and forth until Anne came over to us.

"I did everything I could. Jane just needs to rest, but I would like her to be moved." Anne told us.

Hal and Ben moved her while I followed behind. Hal left, but Ben stayed as I pulled up a chair and sat down. Anne and Lourdes were looking at the other patients in the tents around the bus leaving Ben and I alone, but I didn't know what to say to him or anyone.

"You don't have to stay you know." Was the only thing I could think of saying.

He pulled up a chair next to me. "I know."

I smiled a little and moved my hand into his.

**Thanks for Reading. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading.**

**I don't own Falling Skies.**

**Chapter 6**

Ben had to take the night shift, so I was sitting alone until Anne walked in.

"Ali, you're still here?" She asked. I nodded. "You should go to bed. Jane will be fine."

"I don't sleep." I said.

"What do you mean you don't sleep?" Anne asked.

"Every time I try to sleep I have nightmares." I told her.

"When did this started?" She asked.

"When I came to the second Mass." I said.

"How many time have you sleep though the whole night?" She asked.

"Last night and that's it." I said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Anne said.

"Fix me and look after me." I said. She smiled.

"How is your friend?" She said.

"The Same." I answered.

"That's good that means she not getting worries." She told me.

I smiled and sat there until the morning shift that I had with Maggie. The morning shift was from 6 to 11 am, so an hour into the shift Hal came up with breakfast.

"Thanks." I said and took the bowl from him.  
"How are you not freezing?" Hal asked. My jacket was being cleaned and all I had on was my tank top.

"Oh I'm Freezing." I said. "Do you know anyone that has a spare jacket?"

"I think Ben does." Hal said with a smile.

I glared at him and was going to say something, but Maggie said. "I have one"

She took off her coat then jacket and hand me the jacket. "Thanks."

Maggie and I finished eating and handed the bowls to Hal. As he started to leave, Ben ran over to us.

"Ali! There's something wrong with Jane." Ben said.

"What?" I said. "Hal cover me." I ran to the med bus before Hal said anything.

I got to the med bus as Anne moved away. I know...I know that she was gone...My best friend was dead.

Anne turned to me. "I'm sorry, I tried everything I could."

I don't know what happened next or much after it. The next thing I know I was staring at her grave. I remember because it was all too familiar. There were were only two differences between this and the last time; one I'm not 5 and two it's my best friend, and not my mom. Everything was the same...you look at the grave and people whisper around you. Then the whispering stops, and someone calls for you to go. After that, you pretend that you are ok and you pretend of so long that everyone thinks that you are. Maybe this isn't the way, but I've been doing it for so long I don't know another way. Jenn never meet my mom. Why would she? She was my half sister. There was something I forgot, you cannot cry because you have to be strong for your dad. So why should this time be different?

I was staring at the grave and people were whispering then they stopped and I heard them walk away. I was alone with my best friend.

I touched my forehead and said. "Spirit Web you are in my mind." I touched my node right under my eyes. "You guided my way." I touched my mouth. "I speak in your name." Then I touch my necklaces. "Now please, Spirit Web, pass her though your web and be born anew." I looked at the grave. "Goodbye Jane."

That was when I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked to see Ben. I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He placed one hand on my head and the other one my back.

**Short Chapter..So sad too. I will write more soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own falling skies**

Chapter 7

It's been 2 weeks since Jane's death and I've been trying to not think about it. So this was the first time since then that I was not scouting or on watch. Keeping myself busy was the only way to keep the thought of my friend away.

One day, Maggie, Hal, Ben and I were all in an old build that was the size of a small office that was right out of camp. We all had the day off and didn't know what to do. Maggie was sitting on the desk fiddling with her gun, and Hal was spinning in the chair. I had a jackknife and was craving a piece of wood, my feet resting on Ben's lap. Ben had the book he was reading on my legs. The only person that I told about Ben and I was Maggie. Hal doesn't know that Maggie knows...for now.

"I know what we should do." Hal said.

I looked up at him from my work. Ben peered over his book. Maggie said. "And what would that be?"

"Truth or Dare." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. We all just looked at him. "What? You've never played before?"

"Oh I used to play it all the time at sleepovers and we'd paint our nails and talk about boys." I said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy mocking me." Hal said.

"You think?" I said. Hal gave me a dirty look and I just smiled.

"I'll play if Ali plays." Ben said.

"I'll play if Maggie plays." I said. We all looked at Maggie.

"Only because I have nothing else to do." She said.  
"Yes." Hal said. I rolled my eyes and put my knife away. Ben put his book down. "So. Ali, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Do you have any tattoos and if so, where and what?" He asked.

I stood up. "That not what I thought you were going to say, but whatever; I have 4." I lifted my left pant leg to show a skull with a snake wrapped around it, Then lifted my shirt to show a pentacle on my right side. Finally, I turned my back to them it show something written on my lower back.

"What does it say?" Ben asked.

"It says Mary Fireheart in latin." I tell them and sit back down. This time next to Ben.

"But that's only 3! You said you had 4." Hal said.

"And you will never see the fourth." I said. "Truth or Dare, Maggie?"

"Truth." She said.

"Are you an only child?" I asked.

"Yes." She said "Hal, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

Maggie thought for a moment. "Do you like your life better before or after the invasion started?"

Hal thought for a moment. "Before, but there are somethings I like that happened after. Ok Benny-"

"Only Ali can call me Benny." Ben said.

"Whatever." Hal said.

"I think we should just ask truth for one question that everyone answers." I suggested.  
"Sounds good," Maggie said, the boys agreeing.

"I think we should start with Maggie's question. So we know Hal's answer, so... Benny?" I said.

"I don't know...I like parts of both." Ben said. "What about you, Ali?"

"My life went decently after those damn things came. I hate them, but they made is so that my life is better." I said.

"I'm with Ali on this one." Maggie said.

"What was your life like before the invasion?" Hal asked..

"I was the bad girl. I stole things." Maggie said.

"I was the nerd." Ben said.

"The Jock." Hal said. "You know I think Ali knows more about us then we know about her."

"Then ask 10 questions and I'll answer them." I said.

"Really?" Hal said.

"Yea." I said.

"What's your birthday?" Ben asked.

"October 7th." I said

"Any siblings other than Jenn?" Hal asked.

"No." I said.

"Any stepparents?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, a stepmother." I said. "Jenn is my half sister."

"Play an instrument?" Hal asked.

"No." I said.  
"Can you sing?" Ben asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Will you sing for us?" Maggie asked.

"No. 4 more." I said.

"Did you play any sports?" Hal asked.

"Yea. Soccer." I said.

"No you didn't." Hal said.

"Yes I did! That's why I always win." I said.

"You always win for two reasons; One Maggie's always on your time and Ben is always on mine." Hal said.

"I'm not that bad." Ben said.

"I didn't say you were, but you get distracted." Hal said.

"What did I get distracted by?" Ben asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Hal said then looked at me. I started to laugh.

Ben's face turned beet red which made me laugh harder. I said. "Hal, I will play you one on one to see who is better. But as far as the question is concerned, I did stop Freshmen year."

"You're on." Hal said.

"Why did you have a stepmother?" Maggie asked.

"Because my mom died when 5. 1 year later my dad remarried. I was the only one who didn't move on." I said. "You have 2 more."

"How do you know who to hotwire a car?" Hal asked.

"My dad was big on the zombie apocalypse so she taught me how. Funny that it was Aliens and not zombies." I told them.

"What was your life like before?" Maggie asked.

"I stole for my family so that we could eat and have money. My dad didn't like it. He hated me for it and my sister would have nightmares that I wouldn't came back. It didn't help that when I was constantly locked out. If my dad wasn't locking me out, we were fighting, Jenn having to listen. If I was lucky Kate, my stepmother, would stop us." I said . They all looked at me. "That is why I don't talk about my past. Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk." I got up and left.

When I got outside.I could feel how cool it really was. I got a chill, but continued to walk. I saw Matt and Anne sitting at one of the tables, so I walked over.

"Everything Ok?" I asked. I looked at Matt. He looked like he just stopped crying. I sat next to him. "Hey, What's wrong?"

Matt looked up at me with his sad eyes. "When is my dad coming back.?"

"Soon." I said. Anne looked at me.

"How do you you know?" Matt asked.

"I know because there are people looking for him all the time. That and I know that he is looking for you and wants to get back to you." I said. That was when put his arms around me in a hug. II hugged him back, saying, "I'll make a deal with you When we find him I tell you first."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I said and started to tickle him. He laughed and tried to stop me.

"Stop Ali." He cried.

I did and said, "Go play."

"Thanks Ali." He said then ran to play.

"Thank you." Anne said. "I thought that he wasn't going to smile for awhile."

"Your welcome. Anne, we are going to find him." I said.

"I hope so..." She said.

**2 months later**

Ben, Hal, and I were on a supplies run at a grocery store and we were looking to see what was left. Hal was on watch and Ben was getting cans while I was looking for first aid. My bags were almost full when I heard something. I put a bag on my back and grabbed my pistol. I walked to the main aisle. There I saw a man with a gun to Ben's head. The man saw me and froze.

"Put your gun down and you can walk away." I said.

"Or, you can put your gun down and give me that bag so I won't have to shoot his brains out." The man said.

Dammit." I said, putting the gun down.

"And the raft." He said. I tossed the ralf. "Kick the gun away."

I kick the pistol a few feet in few of me. I took the bag and threw it at him, quickly grabbing the gun. We shot at the sametime.

"Ali!" Ben yelled.

**Really long Chapter for you and you know more about Ali and Cliffhanger! What happened? You have to read to find out. Let me know that you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I want you to read more, right?**

**I don't own falling Skies. If I did Ali would be in it not me writing about her being in it.**

Chapter 8

I felt the bullet hit me, the pain so bad, I wanted to scream, but couldn't and fell on my back.

"Ali!" Ben yelled, running over to me.

"Ben lifted my head and rested it on his shoulder, then picked me up bridal style. He ran outside as Hal was going to go in.

"What happened?" Hal asked.

"Ali got shot: I'll explain the rest later, we have to go." Ben said.

They put me in the back of the truck. Hal started to drive. Ben had a hand on mine, and the other on my wound. I felt cold...very cold... Was I dying?

"Hold on, Ali, we're are almost there. Just hold on." Ben said.

I tried to stay awake. "I'm sorry," I said.

**Third Person POV**

"It's not your fault." Ben looked down to see that Ali was out. "Hal hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can. How is she?" Hal said.

"She passed out." Ben told him.

"Shit." Hal said.

30 minutes later they got to camp. Weaver came to the truck.

"Why are you back so soon? The back of the truck better be full." Weaver said.

Hal got out of the car. "Ali's shot."

"Dia, help them get her to !" Weaver order.

Hal and Dia cared her and Ben put pressure on the wound. They got to the med bus and Anne told them to put her on one of the beds. Ben looked at Ali hoping she okay.

"Hal, get Ben out of here." Anne said.

Hal grabbed Ben and pulled him off the bus to Weaver's tent. "What the hell happened out there?" Weaver asked.

"We were in a grocery store and a guy come up from behind me. He grabbed me and put a gun to my head. He was on his way out when he saw Ali. He said that if Ali didn't lower her gun and give him the bag he was going to shot me. She did but when Ali threw the bag, she grabbed the gun and shot, but so did he. Ali was hit in the stomach and he got hit in the arm." Ben said.

"What happened to the guy?" Weaver asked.

"A bullet in the arm and leg." Ben answered.

Weaver looked at Ben and saw something. "Go change."

Ben looked to see that his shirt and jeans had blood on them. They went to his tent and changed. He then walked over to a table and sat down. He put his head in his hands feeling nothing, but guilt for what had happened. An hour later, Anne walked over to the table. Ben looked up to see that Matt, and Hal were at the table too.

"I've do everything I can. It's all up to Ali now." Anne said. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Can I see her?" Ben asked. Anne nodded. Ben got up and walk to the Med Bus. Ali was lying on one of the bunks. She looked very pale, which made Ben feel took a chair over and grabbed one of her hands.

"Ali if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I need you to be strong for a little while. Please, just make it through this I know you will ...I need you to be ok...I need you. I can't live without you." Ben said.

**2 Days Later**

Matt walked on to the Med Bus.  
"Hey, Matt," Anne said.

"How is Ali?" He asked.

"She's getting better." Anne said.

"Can you give this to her when she wakes up?" Matt asked.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked.

"A picture." Matt said handing Anne it and then left the bus.

Anne looked at the picture and saw that it was a drawing of Ali and Matt. Ali was ticking Matt. It read:  
Ali  
I miss you and worried about you. I hope you are ok.  
Matt

**4 Days Later**

Hal walked on the bus. Anne looked up.  
"Hey Hal, What's up?" She said.

"How's Ali doing with the move and everything that happened?" Hal asked.

"Honestly Hal, I don't know. She's been unchanged for the past 2 days even with the move. I don't know what to do. Don't tell anyone, but I might be a miracle that she wakes up." Anne said.

"She's strong she'll make...She needs to make it. Ben hasn't been the same." Hal said.

"I don't know what to do. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. She lost a lot of blood, but she stood have been awake by now." Anne said.

"She'll make it." Hal said looking at Ali. She was breathing soft and steadily.

"You know Hal, both your brothers have came by. Ben the first night, and Matt two days ago." Anne told him.

"Ali is like a sister to me. It would be like Matt or Ben getting shot." Hal said.

"Matt looks up to her like a big sister, and Ben...How long did you know about them?" Anne said.

"The whole time...two weeks after Dad was taken." Hal told her.

"That long?" Anne said. "She need more than she ever thought." Hal nodded and walked to the door.

"Let me know if anything changes." Hal said and left.

**Ali's POV**

There was some noise from outside...like people talking. I blinked twice before opening my eye all the way. I was on the Med Bus. I didn't see anyone on it until I looked at the door and just saw Lourdes run off it. I could hear her said"Anne! She awake!"

"WHAT!" A group of people said. I footsteps coming towards me.

"Only Lourdes and I on the bus." Anne yelled at the door.

I started to sit up but felt a pain in my stomach. Anne walked over to me. "Don't move too fast. How do you feel?" She said.

I looked at her. "Like someone is twisting a knife in my stomach." I said.

"Here this should help." Anne said and gave me aspirin.

"Can I have some water?" I asked.

Anne got some water. "Try to sip it."

I sat up as far as I could and sip it to start, but was so thirsty that I chugged it down. Lourdes filled it three more times before I was satisfied. I looked at both of them. "How long was I out?"  
"One week." Anne said.

"Oh..." I saw a piece of paper next to me. I looked at it and smiled.

"Matt made it 5 days ago for you. There are people who want to see you if you're ready." Anne told me. I nodded and Captain Weaver, and Jimmy walked in.

"How do you feel, soldier?" Weaver asked.

"I've felt better, but I should be back to walk in no time." I said.

"Well in the meantime, get some rest." He said.

"Yes, Sir." I said then looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Hey Ali." He said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Everything." I said.

That was when Anne signed them to left. Dia and Anthony came in.

"Hey, boys." I said.

"You know Ali if you keep it up, you're going to make what happens to Dai look like nothing." Anthony said. I laughed and Dia just shook his head.

We did the fighter handshake and they left the bus. Maggie and Matt came on. As soon as Matt saw me he ran and gave me a hug. It hurt but I didn't want to tell Matt so I said. "I got your picture."

"Did you?" He said very happily. I smiled and nodded.

"How you holding up?" Maggie asked.

"I'll live. How was sharing a tent with just Lourdes?" I asked.

"The same...We didn't talk." Maggie said. "Well Matt there are other people that want to see Ali."

"It's just Hal and Ben." Matt said. This made me laugh.

"Come on brat." Maggie said then said to me. "Get better.

They left and Ben and Hal came in.

"You had us worried for awhile there, Ali." Hal said.

"So I've been told." I said.

"It good to see you awake." Hal told me.

I smiled. "It good to be awake."

Ben was sitting on the bed holding one of my hands. I could tell that something was wrong. I looked at Hal and he got up and left. I grabbed Ben's face and put it to mine so that our foreheads were touching.

"Ben, this wasn't your fault, You didn't shoot me or make the actions that I did. You canno-. No you will not blame yourself for this." I told him. He looked. I brought my lips to his. He grabbed my waist softly and kissed me back. A few moments later we heard an angry sounding cough. We broke apart to see...

"Tom?"

**Wow a long chapter. A lot happened to. I hope you like and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like it so far. **

**As much as I wish I don't own Falling Skies.**

**Chapter 9**

Recap: "Tom?"

_There he was but when did get back? _I thought.

"Dad, I can explain." Ben said.

"Um...What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm listening." Tom said ignoring me.

"Um." I said a little louder.

"Well I was going to tell you." Ben said.

"Hello I'm right here." I said.

"Really? And when would that have been?" Tom asked, still not listening.

I don't like to be ignored, so when Ben want to saw something I yelled. "HEY WILL YOU TWO LISTEN!"

It hurt to yell, but they both turned to me. "Now that you two are listening to me, Yes I'm dating Ben, Yes I was shot in the stomach and don't know what is going on. Now if one of you would kindly tell me when the hell Tom came back and what else I missed, I would appreciate it." They both looked at me.

"Three days ago." Anne said. I forgot her was in the room. "And you shouldn't yell. It's going to hurt."

"Thank you. Why are you two looking at me for?" I said.

They looked away. "So How are you?" Tom asked.

"Well I was shot, so not every good. It hurts like hell." I said then looked at Anne. She sighed and nodded, but she was not happy about it. I got out of the bed, put my shoes and my jacket on, and I walked off the bus. It hurt to walk, but I needed fresh air. Ben walked off the bus and came over to me.

"Sorry." He said.

"It ok. I'm just...I don't know what is happening and I don't like it." I said. Ben pulled me in and hugged me. I hugged him back. We smiled at each other and walked to the food tent.

That was when we heard the words. The words that changed the way people looked at me. The words that got me this far and I ignored for too long.

"Looks like the razorback finally decided to wake up." A voice called.

"Don't listen to them." Ben whispered to me.

I turned around to see that Mark, a 15 year old civilian, was standing there with his gang. I couldn't deal with the smug look on his face, so I ignored  
Ben, saying, "You know what, Mark? You're right: I'm a razorback, but I'm still human just like you. So go ahead and call me a razorback. As if I care because this razorback got shot getting **you** food and medicine." I said. I put my hair up in a high bum for the first time since the invasion started. I took my jacket and put it around my waist so that my spikes could be seen poking against my shirt. I walked to get food with Ben behind me. Everyone looked at me as I walked to a table. Ben said next to me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded but did smile. He grabbed my right hand and held it. I smiled for a second then stopped. Maggie walked over and sat with us. She was followed by Jimmy, Dai, and Anthony.

"Good to see you up and around so fast." Jimmy said.

"I don't know if I could say the same." I said. "What happened this week?" They all smiled. "What?"

"Come on." Maggie said and grabbed my wrist. I let go of Ben and Maggie pulled me out of the tent to a building. That was when I noticed that we were at an airport.

"When did we get to an airport?" I asked.

"Two days ago." Jimmy said.

I nodded and we walked into the building, where there was a table with 12 chairs around it. Some of the chair were already occupied by Hal, Matt, Anne, Lourdes and Tom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just sit," Maggie said, " you asked too many questions."

I sat next to Matt and Ben sat next to me. I wanted for everyone to sit, before asking. "What is going on?"

Everyone just smiled at me. I signed, they were not going to tell me. Anne stood up and walked away. When she got back I know what was happening. I put my hands on my head. I could feel my face go red as they sang:

_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday Dear Ali_  
_Happy Birthday to You._

Then Anne put a cake in front of me. I smiled and blow out the candles. I looked at Hal, (Who was smirking) He said. "I told you I would."

"Ass." I answered, but I couldn't help but smile.

Anne handed me a knife but before she did she said. "For the cake."

"I know." She smiled. "That's what my knife is for." I said. She looked at me. I smiled and handed the cake out. Ben got up and I looked to see where he was going but Anthony called me.

"Ali help me out. Tell Dai that pistols are better than sniper rifles." He called.

I turned away from Ben. "Don't get me wrong I love me pistols but sniper rifles are better. You can kill a skitter with one shot and you don't have to get close."  
"What do you like about your pistols?" Maggie asked.

"Well I do call them my negotiation pistols." I said. Making all the fighters at the table laugh.

"Where did you learn to negotiate?" Dia asked.

"I taught myself." I said. This time everyone at the table laughed. That was when Ben got back.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said looked up at him. Ben was standing behind my chair. He reached over the chair and handed me a small box. "What's this?"

"A present." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I said. "I don't want anything."

"Just open it." Ben said.

I opened the box to see a to see a necklace inside. It was a heart with red jewels on one side.

"Holy shit." I said. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm not telling you." He said.

I loosened the rope around my neck that held my other necklace so it fell under my shirt. I put the new necklace on. Then I reached up and kissed him. I forgot that the others were there until Hal said ew. I pulled away and looked at him.

"How old are you?" I asked.

Hal just smiled, but Ben sat down his face was red. Everyone but me laughed.

2 weeks later

I was cleared to return to work but I couldn't go on runs or scouting missions. Tonight I was on watch with Maggie.

"How do you feel being back at work?" She asked.

"Better, but I wish I could go on scouting missions." I said.

Maggie smiled and looked at the dark area in front of us. "What's that?" She asked.

I looked at the figure running towards us. As it got closer I saw..."Ben?" I said.

I looked to see that Jimmy was bleeding in his hands.

**Thank for reading. I hope you like it. Please Review. I want to know how to make it better but I need your help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys hope you like it so far.**  
**I don't own Falling Skies.**

Chapter 9

The memory of being shot came into my head. I don't know why but I shock the image away.

"What happened?" Maggie asked. Hal ran over to us.

"We were hunting skitters and this strange red eyed one threw Jimmy into a tree and it-" Ben stopped talking.

"What were you doing hunting skitters anyway?" How can you be so stupid?" Hal yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Yelling at each other is not going to help Jimmy. Now come on and help me get him to help."

Hall sighed and said. "This isn't over Ben."

We got Jimmy to the med bus. Anne did what she could. I went in to see him before anyone else did.

"Jimmy I know you're in there and I need you to listen. You have to hold on. I knew you want to give in and stop. I felt the same way but there are people that need you. Ben needs you...he might not say it but he does. Please Jimmy hold on." I said. I got up to leave and saw Hal in the doorway. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Hal said. I nodded and walked pass him but he grabbed my arm. I looked at him. "We need to talk."

I nodded and we walk to the far side of the camp. "What's up?" I asked.

"Did you notice anything different about Ben?" He asked.

I looked to the ground. "No...nothing."

"You do." Hal said.  
"No I don't!" I said looking at him but my voice cracked. "Dammit."

"Ali you cannot pretend you don't see it." Hal said.

"He is fine." I yelled.

Maggie ran over to us. She did have to say anything we know. Jimmy was died. All I could think was 'what was the world coming to?'

The next thing I know I was standing in front of the Second Mass about to sing the national anthony. Weaver heard I could sing and asked me to. I couldn't say no. It was going to be interesting because I'm a low Alto sing a high Soprano piece but I sang:

_O say can you see,_

_By the dawn's early light,_

_At the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright starts,_

_Through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched,_

_Were so gallantly streaming,_

_And the rocket's red glare,_

_The bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night,_

_That our flag was still there._

_Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave,_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

I held the last note for a few seconds then softened to nothing. There was silents. Weaver moved and put a handful of dirt on the grave. He was followed by the Masons and Anne. In 30 minutes everyone one but me had put some dirt in the grave. I grab a handful in my left and walked to the front of the grave. I touched my forehead with my right hand. "Spirit web you are in my mind." I touch my nose. "You guided my way." I moved to my month. "I speak in your name." I touched my pentacle. "Please pass him through your web and be born anew." I throw the dirt on the pile. "Goodbye Jimmy."

"What was that?" I turned to see Captain Weaver standing behind me.

"A prayer. It helps people move through the Spirit Web to be reborn," I said. "and it helps me move on and let go. I know they are in good hands."

He nodded and we walked back to camp. I got on a bike and Maggie and I rode away.

**3 weeks later**

Hal, Ben and I were on a scouting mission We had found a warehouse that had to Mecs going around the corner."Steam lights on, they got power...What the hell are they up to in there?" Hal whispered to us. Ben and I didn't say anything. "You're quiet."

"Nothing to say." Ben whispered.

"Why does this place feel familiar?" I asked.

Before they could say anything we heard the sound of the bikes and run over to them. We saw two people riding away on the bikes.

"Dammit." I said.

"Can you believe that?" Where the hell did they come from?" Hal yelled.

Ben closed his eyes. Hal and I gave each other a confused look.

"What you are doing?" I asked.

"Trying something." Ben said. "They headed east."

"How do you know that?" Hal asked.

"I can hear their engines." Ben said.

"You can hear them?" I asked. Ben nodded. "I hope you're right because Weaver will have your asses if we don't get those bikes back."

"Yeah come on." Hal said.

We walked and found a building that looked empty. We heard a noise coming for inside. Hal signaled us forwards and gave Ben his gun. Ben moved up the some stairs. Moved so I could see around the corner and still be hidden. I nodded to Hal and he moved in.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hal said as a group of kids pointed their guns at him. I tinted the trigger on my gun. "I'm just here to talk about the bikes."

An older teenager who was the leader spoke to them in spanish. They didn't move the guns for Hal.

"I'd back off if I were you." Hal said.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah." Ben and I said, pointing the guns at the group. We moved from where we were to next to Hal.

"Now if they don't stands down in 5 seconds, you die." Hal said. "One." no one moved. "Two, Three, Four."

"Stand down." The leader order. They started to talk in Spanish. We heard that the leader's name was Diego.

"Put your guns down. All of you on the ground...Diego that your name? Well I'm Hal and that's my brother Ben and my sis-" Hal stopped for a second. "Ali."

Did he almost call me his sister? I thought to myself. Ben gave a quick wave.

"Is it just you here no adults?" Hal asked.

"Adults get us killed." a boy said. I didn't know what to say to that. He was Matt's age say that adults got them killed.

We decided that half of the kids would stay and other would go with us. We got to the bikes and I sat on one.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm driving." I said,

"Are you now?" Ben asked.

"Yes and if you don't like it you can stay here." I said. Ben gave me the 'you would' look so I started the engine. Ben got on and we sent off.

When we got there Hal said. "Found them in a warehouse."

We go off the bikes and Ben grabbed my waist from behind and kissed my neck. I smiled and he rested his head on my shoulder  
"I'm not a bad driver." I said.

"No you're not that bad." He said.

"That bad! What does that mean?" I said moving away and putting my hands on my hips.

Before Ben could answer Captain Weaver hugged the girl for the group.

"Dad!" She said.

"Jean!" Weaver said. I smiled but it fated.

"What's wrong?" Ben said moving closer to me. I shook my head. Ben wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. "Don't lie."

"Just thinking of Jenn." I said and kissed him. "I'm fine." Hal passed us.  
"Now I have to go tisse Hal." I said and walked over to Hal. "Sister?"

Hal signed and shook his head. "Yea act like one."

I smiled. "I guess."

Maggie and I got a game of soccer started with all the kids.

"Maggie I'm open." I yelled blocking Ben.

Maggie kicked the ball and it hit Hal in the head. I laughed and Maggie said. "My bad" with a smile.

"I'm going to get you back." Hal said with a smile.

Maggie got the ball and passed to me. I moved past Ben and was and was about to get a goal when Ben picked me up. I half tried to get away. "Cheater." I yelled.  
He just smiled and spun me around. "Ben stop stealing my best player." Maggie said.

"She's my girlfriend." Ben shot back.

"You did not play that card." Maggie said and I laughed.

That was when Diego order the game off. Ben put me down and we walked over to put gas in the track. I walked to the front and was about to get in when Ben picked me up and put me in the back.

He then sat next to me and put an arm around me. I lend on his crest. "You're in a good mood today." I said.

"Yup." He said. I smiled and we drove off.

We drove to the warehouse. When we got there we all jumped out. Something was wrong. The place was distorted. Ben picked up a bloody jacket.

"That's Jonny's jacket." Diego told us.

"Someone help!" A boy called. We ran to where it was coming from.

He spoke to Diego. Skitters did it. We went back to camp. Ben and the others went to talk with Weaver. I stayed with the kids. Diego came over and said. "Come let's go."

"Yeah shouldn't you wait for my dad?" Matt said.

Diego didn't answer. "Matt's right." I said.

Diego looked at me. "Ali, right?" I nodded. " I thought that with everything that's happened to you, that you would want to come with us and help. Unless you're scared." He said. I know what he was trying to do.

"Ali's not-" Matt started.

"Matt I got it. I'm not scared. I'm not going to go into a **harness**factor without back up. Do you really think your going to get them out with some kids?" I told him.

Diego didn't say anything to me. He told the kids that they were moving out. I shook my head then looked around. "Matt" Looked around and under the cars. "Matt!"

Hal, Ben and Tom come over.

"Where did they go?" Ben asked but I was looking for Matt still.

"Matt isn't around either." Hal said then turned to me. I was now loading my gun and walking to my bike. "Ali where are they?"

"They left...Matt must have gone into the truck when I was talking to Diego. Dammit I should have watched him." I said.

"Where the hell have they gone? Please tell me they haven't gone ahead." Tom said.

I looked at Tom. "I tried to stop them. I was talking to Diago and Matt snuck past me. I should have watched him better."

"It's not your fault Ali, come." Tom said but I still felt guilty. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Matt. I should have watched him better.

We got to the Warehouse and found Diego and some of the kids in a holding area.

"Where are the others?" Tom asked.

"They took them." Diego said.

"Where did they take them?" I said.

"I don't know." He said.

"How don't you know?!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. "Shit."

I ran down the hall and turned into a large room with a huge tank that had harnesses inside. I remembered the room...Jenn and I were in a room just like this one. "Dad!" I heard Matt yell.

Tom shot the harness and I shot the skitter. We got Jean and Matt off the tables they were on. Ben and I walked over to the tank. I feel a strange feeling of familiarness. A harness moved to my hand. The only between the harness and me was a piece of glass. I felt a hungry in my spikes for it...I want it. I heard a gunshot and the glass break at my fingertips. I snapped out of it the hungry was gone. I shot at the one at me feet over and over until it was got but I still shot.

"Ali!" Ben called but I didn't listen. "Hal help!"

Ben grabbed my gun and I reached for my pistol but Ben pick me up and put in the back of the truck. I tried to get out but Ben pinned me down. "Ali! Ali!" Ben called.

I stopped trying to get free and looked up. Ben looked so worried. "Ben?"

He pulled me into a hug.

What is happening to me?

**I hope that you like it. Please Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next few chapters are really important to what I want to happen. If you could tell me how I'm doing I would love it.**

Chapter 11

The next day I was helping load the truck for the kids and saying goodbye, when Diego called me over.

"Ali." He called. I walked over to him. "You were right."

"Like hell I am! You have kids to watch! KIDS! So you need to think what is best of the group! What would have done if Matt...Hell if Jean was harnessed." I took a breath. "They look up to you. Give them something to look up to."

I walked to Ben and Maggie. Who were trying not to laugh. I smirked and turned around. "Oh and Diego." He turned. "If I find out you pull a stunt like that again the skitter will be the least of your problem."

They drove off and Ben and Maggie started to laughing. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Ali." Hal said and ran over to me.

"Yea." I answer. He walked into the tent and I followed.

"What happen last night." Hal asked. That was the last question I wanted to answer but I had no choice.

"I don't know... it was talking to me...calling to me." I said. I sounded crazy.

"What was talking to you?" Hal asked.

"The harness. It wanted me so when the glass broke I freaked." I said. "Hal...I don't want to be harnessed again. When the glass broke I thought that was going to be..."

"I want let that happen and Ben will won't either." Hal said. "Ali are you ok."  
"I don't know." I said.

This was when things really started to slip away from me. The thing is it start to look good but good never lasts I learned that years ago. For now though Ben and I are lying in the grass watching the stars that night…

"I miss the stars." I said.

"They haven't gone anywhere." Ben said.

"But we have. We never have time to stop and look anymore." I explained.

I looked at the stars and smiled with the memory of Jen and I looking at them. I told her what they were. I feel eyes on my. I looked over at Ben.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"He moved closer to me and said. "You."

I couldn't help but smile. I moved right next to him and rested my head on his chest. I felt myself drift into sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Ben had arms around Ali. He stared at the stars for a long time.

"Ali we should try and get some sleep." He said and looked down to see that Ali had fallen asleep. Ben got up and picked Ali up. Ali's head fall onto his chest as she breathed softly. Ben walked to Ali's tent. He took her socks, shoes, and jacket off. As he was putting a blanket on Ali, she grabbed his head. Ben looked down to see that she was still sleeping.

"Ali." Ben called, but she didn't move or let go. Ben signed and slipped his shoe off. Then carefully moved over Ali, so that he was behind her on the cot. Ben moved his left hand (that Ali was still holding) under her head and with the right hand grabbed her waist. He moved Ali closer to him. She nestled into him. In seconds Ben fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Maggie was looking at the cot when Hal come in.

"Why did you call me in here?" He asked. Maggie just pointed at the cot. Hal looked to see to Ben and Ali sleeping.

"I was think about kicking the cot over but I'm sure Ali would kill me." Maggie said.

"So you get Ben up then you kick the cot over." Hal said.

"No shit." Maggie said. "If I know how to wake Ben up do you think you would be here?"

"That's Easy." Hal said licking his finger and stick it in Ben's ear. Ben shot up which make Ali fall off the cot on to her back.

"HAL!" Ben yelled.

"What the hell Maggie!" Ali yelled. "Did you even kick the cot?!"

**Ali's POV**

My spikes hurt from the fall. I looked at Maggie with anger.

"It wasn't me...this time." Maggie said.

I looked to see Hal dyeing of laughter. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Getting my brother." Hal said looking at the cot. I looked at the cot to see Ben sitting with a beet red face. I grabbed my boots and sat on the cot. "What are you doing?"

"Putting shoes on What do you think, Hal?" Hal smirked at me and Ben. "What? You never snuggled with your girlfriend before?"

I got up and Maggie started to laugh. Hal didn't know what to say but Ben asked. "Where are you going?"

"For a run." I answered. I set off without another word. When I got back I was greeted by Ben.

"There you are." Ban said. "Where were you?"  
"A run like I said." I told him.

"For 4 hours!" Ben looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked at my watch. "ha.." I sad. "Must have been lost in thought longer than I thought. I have watch in 5 minutes so I'll see you later."

I ran to my shift. I didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't Ben. I didn't want to answer his questions, right now. At least that's what I thought.

I got there and sat down not looking to see who was there with me. I looked out to the area but with my side view I saw that it was Hal with a big smile on his face. I signed and said. "Are you going to say something or look at me with that stupid smirk?"

He looked away but still smiled. We sat like that for about 30 minutes. "SO.." Hal said.

"So." I answered.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ben and I were in a field looking at the stars and I fell asleep. I woke up to my back smashing into the ground."

"Really?" Hal asked.

"Really. That was one of the few times I slept through the night." I said. Hal smirked. "That not why! I slept because I didn't dream."

"What's wrong with dreaming?" Hal asked.

"Nothing it just when I dream I have nightmares." I said. Hal know that that was all I was going to say about it and he couldn't make me say more.

When the shift ended Hal went to get food and I just go some water. I hadn't eaten all day but I wasn't hungry. That night Ben had the early night shift. I went to my cot and tried to get some sleep...

I was sitting in a room with no lights."ALI!" A voice cried. I turned to see a light on Jen.

"Jen!" I cried. That was when another light went on, this time was on Matt. "Matt!"

He was calling my name too. Slow the lights started to shine on everyone I cared about were all calling my name...calling for help. Behind me a light shined and everyone stopped crying for me. It was silent. I turned and there was Ben...die!

"No!" I cried. I heard laughing. "Who's there?"

"Oh, come on Alison." The voice said it was a girl. "You know who it is."

"Karan." I said. I could feel her smiling but could see her. "What did you do? Let them go!"

"Oh Alison, silly silly Alison. It's not what I did but what you did." She said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked. The whole room lit up and saw that it was me doing it...I screamed.

I shot up in the cot and gave a cry. My hair fell around my face.

"Ali are you ok?" Lourdes asked.

"Yea...just a bad dream. Go back to bed. I'm fine." I said, moving the hair from my face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea." I said, rolling over and lying back down. I stared at the wall. I know that I was not getting anymore sleep tonight. I looked at my watch...midnight. I was about to get up when Ben came in. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you would be a sleep." Ben whispered.

"I don't really sleep." I told him. I was now sitting on the cot with my back to Ben. I felt BEn move onto the cot. He grabbed my waist . "Ben stop."

"If you're not going to sleep, I am." He said.

"Yes." Ben answered. I lied back down. I Ben pulled me in close. I must have fallen asleep because when I looked at my watch in was 5:30. I carefully got up so I didn't wake up Ben and went for a run.

This was how it was for 2 weeks before things changed...

**Third Person POV**

Hal watched as Ali went into the woods like she did every morning.

"Hey Hal have you seen Ali?" Ben asked.

"Yea. She just started her run. Maybe you should talk to her." Hal said.

"We do talk." Ben said.

"Do you talk about her runs or how she is not eat?" Hal asked.

"Ali eats." Ben said.

"No she hasn't. SHe just really good at looking like she's eating." HAl told his brother.

"She runs then eats." Ben said.

"No! She runs miss breakfast. Has the lunch shift so she miss lunch and has coffee at dinner." Hal told Ben. "SHe does it so that in apearce that she in eating. Maybe you should go and ask her. "

"I will." Ben said and ran after Ali.

**Ali's POV**

I started with a light jog, but the more I ran the more I saw everything I did wrong in my life. The more I remembered the faster I ran. Finally I stopped and looked at my watch 2 hours...shit.

I heard foot stepped so I pulled my knife out of my boot and listened. Crunch. It was from the tree behind me. I knocked the person the person to the ground and put my knife to their throat.

"Ali it's me." He cried.

I looked down to see that it was... "Ben?"

I stood up and put the knife back in my shoe. I helped Ben to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you but you were ran faster and faster." He said. "Why are you running?"

"I run to run." I told him.

"There's no way you run that fast just to run." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you looked like you were running for your life." Ben answered.

"I..." I started and sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ali don't lie to me!" Ben said.

"I'm not lying! What do you think I'm running from?!" I yelled.

"I don't know! You're not yourself! You don't eat! You don't even try to sleep anymore! So tell me what are you running from!" Ben yelled back.

"I'M NOT RUNNING FROM ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"Bull shit!" Ben yelled. "You didn't start this running until after the harnessing factor! You're scared aren't you!?"

"What I'm not scared!" I told him.

"Then why are you running?!" Ben asked.

"I'M RUNNING FROM MY PAST!" I screamed. I started breathing heavy. I closed my eyes. "I'm running from my past."

"Ali." Ben said softly, and tried to hug me. I pushed away.

"Don't touch me." I said and turned away from him.  
Ben put his arms around me and I tried to get free but his grip was too tight. "Ali."  
I tried to move away but Ben turned me so I was facing him. "Ali Why didn't you tell me or talk to me about it."

I tried not to look at his green eye. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Ben said. "Why are lying to yourself?"

I looked at him. What do you want from me? A sad story?"

"No I want you to be happy." Ben said.

"Happy...Sorry Ben but I have no family and no best friend. They're all died, so it's a little hard to be happy." I told him.

"You have me." Ben said, "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me into a hug. I didn't fight it this time. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered again.

But he didn't know how much of a lie that was. I didn't know how much of a lie it was. I wanted it to be true with all my heart but it wasn't.

**Wow super long chapter and first fight. I hope you like it. If there is anything that you want to know or like maybe to happen message me. And don't forget to review. I want to make a great story and I need your help.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't update in awhile. I had a lot of school stuff to do. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like. I will try to update fast next time.**

Chapter 12

It was two days after Ben and I fought in the woods. We hadn't really talked too much for those days but here were we fighting again.

"Ben let me go!" I order him. He was holding me from getting into the room where his dad was.

"Ali let me explain." Ben said.

"Explain! Explain!" I yelled. I stopped trying to get away and looked at him. "Please explain how you can let your father in a room alone with the...skitter that killed Jimmy!"

"It not like that." Ben said.

I drug my nails into my palms. "Stop being so ignorant! Look at the facts!" I stumped off. I didn't want to be there or anywhere near Ben. I was so mad.

"Ali!" Ben called.

I turn and looked at him. "Leave me alone."

I walk away. I found Maggie near the bike and she called me over. "Ali come here."

"Yea what's up?" I asked.

"We going on a hospital run. Come on you look like you need to get out of here." She told me.

I grabbed a bike when Hal came over with Tector and Crazy Lee. Hal looked at me but said nothing. About 20 miles from camp we found a hospital but all it had was 3 cotton balls and some medicine I've never heard of. We started to find another one we stopped in an area with some cars to see if there were any gas in them. I saw the light of a Mec.

"Mecs." I called and I hid under a car, Hal and Maggie hid in a car together. I didn't see where the others were but I was sure they were fine.

I remember the last time I was under a car was with Ben. It was a truck before we started dating. Now look at us, it seems all we do is fight. Being under that car felt like forever. I started to breath heavy...Oh no I'm still afraid of tight spaces? The lights were gone and started to get out as fast as I could. Once my hands were out Hal pulled me out the rest of the way.

"You o.k.?" He asked.

"Yea. Why?" I asked.

"I've never seen you try to get out of anywhere that fast." He answered.

"I don't like tight spaces." I said.

"Really?" Hal asked.

"Yea, Don't put me in a jail cell I'll go mad." I said.

"You mean that you're not crazy now?" Hal asked with a smirk. I just shook my head.

We got on the bike and found another hospital. It was quiet...too quiet if you ask me. Maggie took watch outside and me when in. The room was untouched and so clean.

"Wow clean sheets, haven't seen them for awhile." Crazy Lee said. She was right.

"Yahoo." Tector yelled.

"Do you have to wail like that?" Hal asked but a smile snuck onto his face.

"Yo Guys, look. Pharmacy!" Crazy Lee called.

"I haven't seen this much medicine seen I was in Rhode Island." I said with a smiled.

The room was untouched and we all smiled. This was the best thing ever.

"Alright after we have everything we need. How about we get our heads down for a couple of hours on these beds you were talking about?" Hal said.

Hal went to get Maggie and Tector and Crazy Lee grabbed a bed. I sat on a bed and smile. I lied down and tried to get some sleep...

"Alison." A voice called. I looked up.

"Who's there? WHat do you want?" I asked.

"You o.k. Ali?" I looked next to me and it was Ben. I looked around, we were at the school in the cafeteria. Hal and Maggie were at the table too. They were looking at me.

"Yea. I was..." I stopped.

"You were what?" Hal asked.

"This isn't right. We leave the school. I'm that a hospital on a ran." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"And we're fighting." I said to Ben.

"Why would we be fighting?" Ben asked.

"Something isn't right. What is going on?"" I asked.

"See Alison none of this is real." The voice said.

"NO YOU'RE LYING! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled.

"How can you see me if you don't remember meeting me/" it asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alison your time is up. You needed to get back to the real world." The voice called.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The 2nd Mass never made it past the first 3 month. All the people are not real." It said with a hint just a hint of sadness.

"NO! You're lying there right here." I turned and the table was gone. "What did you do?"

"Alison wake up. Stop Dreamin-" She stopped.

"Ali...Ali" I felt myself shaking.

"Hal." We both said.

~~~

I shot up in the bed. I was breathing heavy, and my hair was around my face covering it.

"Ali you ok?" Hal asked.

I moved the hair from my face. "Yea just...a dream...a bad dream." I said more to myself them to him. I stood up and started to walk to the door.

"You sure?" Hal asked.

"Yea." I said with a little smile and we walked to the bike outside. We got on and started to ride back to camp. Who was she? The girl from my dream? Is she real? Why did that dream feel so real?

**Sorry again for not updating in so long. What do you guys think? Who do you think the voice is? Let me know by leaving a review. I will try to update soon**


End file.
